


The last time I said your name

by Red_Tomato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: El fluff no es lo mío pero lo intenté, Hajime es dificil de escribir, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: La primera vez que Iwaizumi Hajime conoció a Oikawa Tooru fue a los 5 años, dentro de un laberinto improvisado hecho por su padre durante la primera semana de primavera. Tomados de la mano y con una presentación llena de gimoteos repitió su nombre.





	The last time I said your name

__

_The last time I said your name_

.

.

 

The **first** time.

La primera vez que Iwaizumi Hajime conoció a Oikawa Tooru fue a los 5 años, dentro de un laberinto improvisado hecho por su padre durante la primera semana de primavera. Su cara llena de barro y las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos eran desagradables, y aun así, le ofreció su mano y lo llevo a la salida, un par de metros más allá de su posición.

Tomados de la mano y con una improvisada presentación llena de gimoteos repitió su nombre.

_—Tooru._

The **second** time.

La cama de Oikawa olía a jabón y a un olor dulzón que fue incapaz de reconocer a pesar de haber estado allí miles de veces. La tarea de ciencias que debían terminar antes de las vacaciones de verano se transformó en un maratón de películas sobre el espacio y extraterrestres, y a pesar de sus réplicas, terminó accediendo de mala gana, recostándose en la almohada favorita de Tooru, la que le había regalado en su cumpleaños número 10 y la que tenía su aroma impregnado por todos lados.

—Me debes una, _Kusokawa._

The **third** time.

La entrada de Kageyama Tobio al equipo de Kitagawa Daiichi hizo de Tooru un desastre, además de sus berrinches de niño de primaria, su ánimo y salud decayeron al grado de ser internado dos semanas debido a problemas alimenticios y sobreesfuerzo.

El primer día fue terrible, su tía estaba al borde de las lágrimas sin saber muy bien que hacer, y por supuesto, él estaba aterrado de lo que podría pasarle por no haber hecho algo antes. El doctor dio la orden de dejarlo en observación mientras se recuperaba y no se apartó de su lado el resto de la noche.

—Despierta… _Tooru._

The **fourth** time.

Perder frente a Karasuno fue un golpe difícil de superar, era su última oportunidad como alumnos de tercer año, y aún después de pasados unos días, su ánimo estaba por los suelos.

Oikawa se deprimió poco más de tres semanas, sólo hasta que se permitió despedirse del equipo logró dejar el tema atrás y volver a su vida cotidiana, prometiendo entrenar aún más en la Universidad.

—Cuando luchemos, voy a derrotarte _Oikawa._

The **last** time.

El día de la graduación Oikawa dio el discurso de despedida. Con palabras sencillas agradeció los tres años que paso con sus amigos, y también agradeció a sus padres y maestros.

Al final de la ceremonia, volvieron a casa por el camino que solían recorrer día con día; dentro de cuatro días cada quién partiría de casa para instalarse en sus nuevos hogares, irían a diferentes Universidades, después de varios años finalmente se separarían. Las películas de aliens, los postres de su madre y los fines de semana en casa pasarían a segundo término muy pronto y, aun así, no dudo ni un segundo llamarlo por última vez antes de que la primera estrella iluminara el cielo ya oscuro.

—Gracias, _Oikawa Tooru._


End file.
